1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to potty-chair disposable waste containers and more particularly pertains to a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair for allowing easy cleanup and quick disposal of waste material from a potty-chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of potty-chair disposable waste containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, potty-chair disposable waste containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,840; U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,794; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,086; U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,767; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,342.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair. The inventive device includes a bag member having an opening therein and being adapted to be removably disposed in and to line a waste receptacle of a potty-chair; and also includes a flange-like collar being securely attached along an edge of the opening of the bag member and being adapted to removably rest upon a seat of the potty-chair; and further includes a bag closure member; and conveniently separates the liquid waste from the solid waste, and eliminates the user having to clean the waste receptacle of the potty-chair.
In these respects, the disposable waste container for a potty-chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing easy cleanup and quick disposal of waste material from a potty-chair.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of potty-chair disposable waste containers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing easy cleanup and quick disposal of waste material from a potty-chair.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the potty-chair disposable waste containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art potty-chair disposable waste containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disposable waste container for a potty-chair in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the potty-chair disposable waste containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art potty-chair disposable waste containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair for allowing easy cleanup and quick disposal of waste material from a potty-chair.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new disposable waste container for a potty-chair that maintains cleanliness and sanitation.